


Our Song

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Because sometimes you need a happy ending, F/M, Like seriously stop hurting my babies, They deserve so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your soulmate sings, you are forced to sing along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause we need some positivity after previous episode (firebird)
> 
> Also, IT'S CANON TRUE LOVE!!!

“Emma!” Mary Margaret bursts into the living room, excited to share the news with her roommate. “Emma, guess what? Ruby’s got tickets for a concert tomorrow!” Emma looks up from her computer, surprised at the unusual amount of enthusiasm of her friend. *What concert?* she signs in reply. Her soulmate had apparently taken it upon him to learn a song in perfection, thus Emma had to sing along. She had figured that he wrote the songs himself, as she often found herself singing several lines over and over again in different tunes or with one or two words changed. “It’s an upcoming band,” Mary Margaret replies, turning to make some tea. “They are called ‘the Dashing Rapscallions’ and they’re from the UK.” Facing Emma again, she continued. “And you want to know the best part?” Emma shrugged. “I don’t think I have any choice in the matter, I have a feeling you’re going to tell me anyway.” She quickly gulped down a glass of water, before her so-called soulmate started singing again. “The best part is that you- well, technically your soulmate, has been singing their songs for months! They must be a big fan. Or,” Mary Margareth adds as an afterthought “maybe they are a member!” “Sure,” Emma laughs. “What coincidence would that be, my soulmate performing in a little town in Maine!” “But are you coming with us? You have to!” “I’ll come. I’m not saying ‘no’ to a nice night out with you and Rubes!”

 

~~

 

“Once more guys, we need to be perfect when we perform this tomorrow!” “Calm down Killian, give Regina and Ana some rest!” Robin replies, out of breath. “And your unknown soulmate as well by the way.” “Fine.” Killian grumbles and he grabs his bottle and gulps down the remains of the water. He would never admit it, but secretly he was jealous of his bandmates. Robin and Will had both found their soulmates. Luckily, he had Smee who also hadn’t found his soulmate either, even though he did have singing battles with her. Whilst Smee was a huge Rolling Stones fan, his soul mate always sang songs from the Beatles. The door opens, revealing the charming Ana in a pretty red dress. “You guys are finally taking a break? Thank God. Regina and I are getting very sore throats.” Will had met her in his home village, they had ran off together when they were 17 for Ana’s mother did not approve of their love. Robin had found his soulmate when they were searching for a manager. It had been truly amazing to see the look on both their faces when the Dashing Rapscallions had performed in front of her when she was deciding if she wanted to be their manager.   
“Sorry love,” Will replies, a huge grin of love on his face. “Killian here wants to be perfect for tomorrow.” “And he needs all the practice he can get, that false crow!” Smee adds, laughing. “Sorry lads, you’re all right. Let’s get out for dinner. How does pizza sound?”

 

~~

 

“How do I look like?” Mary Margaret looks doubtingly in the mirror. “You look gorgeous, as ever.” Emma replies, sitting with her head slightly tilted whilst Ruby braids her hair. “What do you think Rubes, doesn’t she always look wonderful?” “Yes, though she might need to dress a bit more sexy.” “I don't think David likes that.” Mary Margareth answers thoughtfully. Emma smiles. It was a cute tale how David and Mary Margaret had met. Thinking that David was his annoying twin brother James, Mary Margaret was quite shocked when she found out that he was her soulmate. Luckily, David wasn’t a dick like his brother. “All done Emma, you’re going to catch all of the boys like this.” Ruby gets up, admiring her own handiwork. “Thanks Rubes!” One look in the mirror confirmed what her friend had told, she indeed looked gorgeous. “Shit you guys, it’s already 8! We need to leave now!” And in a rush of giggles and last minute shoe changes, they were off. 

 

~~

 

“HELLO STORYBROOKE!” Killian loved the view from the stage. “Welcome all! This is Robin, that’s Smee, the idiot over there is Will and I’m Killian.” His hands found the first chords on his guitar easily. “And we’re going to rock tonight. Who’s with me?!”

~

They had came in last-minute, as ever. The room was filled to the brim with people, and right as they walked in the famous Dashing Rapscallions swaggered on stage. “Damn, they really are dashing.” Ruby whispers. “Are they single? I have got to get me one of them.” Emma laughs and starts to sing along with the music. She already knew the songs by heart, she - well, her soulmate - had sang them so often. It was surreal to see them in real life. 

~

The audience was amazing, everyone sang along. Killian smiles. This is what he loved about this life. He hadn’t really seen the value of a stop in this little town, but Regina had insisted. Apparently she used to live here. He plays the last chord of the song ‘Red lips, Red heart’ and grabs the microphone tighter. He always liked the sound of the fans singing along with the songs they all knew and loved, but he liked the silence when they introduced a new song even more. “Storybrooke, we have a surprise for you… we have been working really hard on a brand new song for you!” The audience cheers. “And with ‘really hard’ he really means hard!” Will laughs behind him. “Sorry mate, but only perfect is enough for our lovely fans in Maine!” Cheers. “Nobody has heard this song! Well, except for us and our poor soulmates of course. So here is for you, brand new, ‘the Mystery of Love’!”

~

“So here is for you, brand new, ‘the Mystery of Love’!” Emma’s heart stops mid-beat. No, this can’t be. But the first chords only confirm her fears. The song her soulmate has been working on for the past week. She tries to stay silent in the quiet audience, but she has to sing the words the blue-eyed band member sings on stage. Fuck. 

~

The audience is silent, at least that is what he had expected the audience to be. But in the middle of the crowded venue he hears the soft voice of a woman, singing the exact lyrics to the song he had written just last week. It couldn’t be… Killian turns around, facing his equally shocked band members. The instruments fade away as he turns back to the audience. He steps away from the microphone, now singing acoustic. His eyes search through the audience, looking for the source of the lovely voice. 

~

No. Shit. Fuck. No. Emma covers her mouth with her hands, desperately trying to stop singing. This couldn’t be happening. Mary Margaret and Ruby look at her, shocked. Emma panics, tries to turn around and run away. To no avail, for the rest of the audience has also caught up with what was happening and instead of moving to the exit, she’s pushed in the direction of the stage. 

~

“It seems that my mates’ soulmate is in the audience guys!” Will calls in his microphone, his voice full of what can only be described with childish glee. “Why don’t you all help love a little and make sure that we can see who will finally tame our friend?” Sometimes Killian could kill his friends, but now he didn’t have time. He’ll take his revenge one day. Now, he only has eyes for the gorgeous blonde lady that is pushed in the direction of the stage.

~

There was no way out. The people had pushed, carried and pulled her in the direction of the stage. And there she was now, standing in front of the stage with bright, endless blue eyes staring down on her. He -Killian, she remembers- starts singing, and she can’t do anything other than sing along. He stretches out his hand, and she does the only reasonable thing. She takes it, climbs on stage and meets the man that has been tormenting her vocal chords her entire life. 

~~~

The band name & members are stolen from a different fanfic. I wrote this in a hurry and I haven't really proofread so I hope it's any good. Thanks for reading!


End file.
